Wilbert
Wilbert, formerly named "G. B. Keeling", is a saddle tank engine named after Wilbert Awdry, who was a one-time president of the Dean Forest Railway. He temporarily took the mantle of Dino Runner 1 in Adventure Squad, up until Thomas's return to the land of the living. Biography In 1993, Donald and Douglas were both becoming overworked, so in order to ease their workload, the Fat Controller arranged for Wilbert to come to his railway to help them on the Little Western until he could afford another engine like him. However, after Percy had an accident with some porridge, Wilbert was relocated to the Ffarquhar Branch Line to do his work. Wilbert's first job was to work at the lead mines. While he was in the sheds, he told Thomas and Toby about Sixteen, a troublesome engine who wanted to pass a danger sign. Thomas also told Wilbert about many of the jobs that he had to carry out on the branch line. One day, after spending too much time chatting to James at Knapford, Wilbert had neglected to take on more water. He stopped at the dairy to refill on water, but accidentally stopped at the wrong hosepipe; instead of taking on water, his tanks were filled with milk. Thomas joked about this when he brought Wilbert back to Ffarquhar. After Percy returned from the Works, the Fat Controller sent Wilbert to the Little Western to help the engines there. When he was about to take a ballast train, the coupling plate on the front ballast truck fell off. After spotting a coil of wire, Wilbert decided to use it to couple up to the damaged truck, and managed to get his train to Tidmouth safely. Afterwards, Wilbert left Sodor and returned to the Dean Forest Railway, but would see the Sudrians again when he was recruited for the Global Transit Terminal's construction. After Thomas's passing, the entire planet's people and vehicles were deeply affected by their loss. Wilbert was among them. Upon coming into proximity of Dino Runner 1 (which was rebuilt with lava energy and was set by Thomas to bring the team back together), a holographic message from Thomas started playing, revealing he had chosen the austerity engine to fill in for him until his return. Though overwhelmed at first, Wilbert accepted the responsibilities, and substituted for Thomas until he was revived. Personality Wilbert is sensible and polite, and does his best to work well. He is also clever and inventive, as seen when he suggested that signal-wire might be used to act as a coupling for a truck. In the magazines, Wilbert is depicted as a hard worker and a nature lover. When he wants a rest, he goes deep into the forest. In Adventure Squad, Wilbert's serious nature increases and his style is similar to Thomas's, though he prefers strength over speed. Due to the responsibilities he held, Wilbert was overwhelmed before he accepted the mantle, and worked to make Thomas proud. Appearance Engine Wilbert was built by the Hunslet Engine Company in Leeds, England in 1953. He was purchased by the National Coal Board, and worked as a shunter in a colliery in Staffordshire. He was bought by the Dean Forest Railway in 1976, and became the first steam engine owned by the Forest of Dean Railway Ltd. In August 1981, the Reverend W. Awdry christened the engine "G.B. Keeling", after the first Chief Mechanical Engineer on the Severn and Wye Railway after a members' ballot for the engine's name. On November 8th, 1983, G.B. Keeling hauled the royal train on the line when the Duke of Gloucester visited the railway. On September 13th, 1987, Awdry renamed the engine "Wilbert" in his honour after a major overhaul and repainting. On September 8th, 1991, Wilbert attended the opening of the line to Lydney Lakeside with City of Truro. In 2010, Wilbert underwent a major overhaul, and returned to service in April 2012. He is now stored awaiting boiler repairs. Wilbert is painted navy blue with red lining and black wheels. He has red nameplates with gold writing. His nameplates have the words "Rev. W. Awdry" underneath "Wilbert". Due to being a substitute, Wilbert lacks the scale details and additional colorations of the other Dino Runners. His red lining glows blue when Dino Runner 1 activates. Mech Dino Runner 1 is bright blue with grey highlights (dark blue on the head and lower legs). It's grey parts (and dark blue) have white in their place in hyper mode, which also has glowing blue energy veins and laser cannons (which can also be used in mele combat). Dino Runner 1's head can detach and form an exo-warrior, which is blue with white highlights, gaining green, dark blue and dark green when used by the Tyranno-Loader. His exo-warrior has a cannon for a left arm. While capable of doing the same feats as Thomas using Dino Runner 1, Wilbert's status as an industrial engine means he prefers tactics involving power over speed, though he equally depends on strategy in combat and rescue operations. Dino runner 1 static.png|Dino Runner 1 Dino runner 1 hyper.png|Dino Runner 1 (hyper mode) exo warrior alpha 1.png|Thomas's exo-warrior exo warrior alpha 2.png|Thomas's exo-warrior (tyranno-loader version) Behind the scenes Notes *Wilbert was made from a TrackMaster Ben model, with 2 wheels from James and parts made from popsicle sticks. His handrails were made from iron wire, and his model was the first to feature an eye color.